El rey león 2: el reino de Broflovski
by Loveless043
Summary: Gerald es el rey de las tierras del reino, Kyle es el nuevo heredero pero se enamora de un forastero   BASADO EN EL REY LEÓN -SONGFIC- pesimo summary...
1. CASTING

Hola chicos! Este fic será basado en una de mis películas favoritas: EL REY LEÓN! ^-^ amo esta película! Ni South Park, ni El Rey león me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone y a Disney respectivamente

REPARTO DE PERSONAJES:

Gerald Broflovski – Simba

Kyle Broflovski – Kiara

Sheila Brofloski – Nala

Butters Stotch – Zazú

Craig Tucker – Timón

Tweak Tweak – Pumba

Kenny MCcormick – Rafiki

Stan Marsh – Kovu

Sharon Marsh – Zira

Shelly Marsh – Vitani

Eric Cartman – Nuka

POST – NOTAS:

¿Que les parece?¿no es mala idea?

Por favor denme sus opiniones y SUGERENCIAS (sugerencias! xO)

Nota: como Kyle va a representar a _Kiara_, _Kiara_ tendrá que ser macho. (un extraño YAOI, si me entienden…¬¬' )

Nota 2: Cartman era el único personaje que me quedaba vacante, asi que lo usaré para _Nuka_; el celoso hijo de _Zira_, aunque no concuerde u.u

SON MIS RARAS IDEAS! ;D

¡Hasta el nuevo capitulo!


	2. Capitulo 1: EL NUEVO HEREDERO

**EL REY LEÓN 2: EL REINO DE BROFLOVSKI**

CAPITULO 1: _UN NUEVO HEREDERO_

El sol de la misteriosa y hermosa sabana africana trae consigo amor, luz, esperanza, paz, y prosperidad, a estas tierras; en forma de un nuevo cachorro real…

_El vive en ti_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_[Aquí hay un león y un tigre]_

_La vida vuelve a invocar. Óyela._

_Oh, oh, yo!_

_Mamela [Escucha]_

_Oh, oh, yo!_

_Kenny:_

_Ubukhosi bo khokho_

_[Trono de los ancestros]_

_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke_

_[Oh, hijo de la nación]_

_Ve, cima no hay por vencer,_

_Oh, oh, yo!_

_Ven y escucha con fe_

_Oh, oh, yo!_

_Ten fe._

_Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela_

_[Oye, escucha]_

_Él vive en ti,_

_él vive en mi,_

_está observando_

_lo que ves ahí._

_Está en el agua,_

_y en la verdad._

_En tu reflejo,_

_él vive en ti._

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_[Aquí hay un león y un tigre]_

_Él vive en ti,_

_él vive en mi,_

_está observando_

_lo que ves ahí._

_Está en el agua,_

_y en la verdad,_

_en tu reflejo_

_El vive en ti, el vive en ti_

-Ahh!... Tweak, mira a ese chiquitin, de tal palo, tal astilla… y ya sabes quien va a educarlo- Craig exclamaba alegremente.

-¿SU- sus PA- padres AHH!- le pregunto Tweak

-Si, Tweak lo básico, pero ¿quien le ensañara las cosas importantes como eructar, desenterrar gusanos?... ¡será como en los viejos tiempos!, tu, yo y el chiquitín- respondió observando al pequeño cachorro.

-Ja ja ja… es una chica- les respondió el "sabio Kenny"

-chica… ¡¿CHICA?- gritaron antes de caer al suelo y desmayarse

Hola! Lamento que el capitulo haya sido corto, es solo el comienzo! Utilizaré la versión latina, POR QUE SOY LATINA! XD

La canción es: _'He lives in you'_

El vive en ti (español latino),

**Aclaración**: me equivoque en el casting Kyle es **hembra** por ser _Kiara _(lo siento no yaoi, en cierto modo)

Agradezco los reviews a: _**Dani-Ela-Nati-chan**__**, **__**YenY**__**, **__**symphknot**__**, **__**WxTxR**__** y a **__**BelCandyKagamine**___Arigatougosaimasu! n.n


	3. Capitulo 2:EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Hola aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de esta hermosa historia ¡DISFRUTENLO!

**El REY LEÓN 2: EL REINO DE BROFLOVSKI**

_CAPITULO 2: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO_

Pasaron varias estaciones, los climas, y así pasaron los meses en aquellas tierras africanas; los días y noches como un abrir y cerrar de ojos; y con ellos se llevaron a una tierna y tranquila recién nacida para traer a una cachorra bastante curiosa y activa; obediente a sus majestuosos padres, y consiente de su legado de princesa heredera, aunque lo último no parecía importarle hasta que un día…

-¡Guau!- exclamo la pequeña cachorra con una cara alegre, al ver la hermosa sabana africana desde la roca del rey, su hogar.

Bajo un escalón, iba a salir corriendo de no ser…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó su padre de manera cariñosa agarrándola con su boca y llevándola de vuelta arriba en frente de él.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!..- exigió y termino riéndose

-Solo quiero pongas atención- dijo, pero al ver que su pequeña hija no le ponía atención le agarro de la cola

-¿Kyle me escuchaste? Accidentarse es muy fácil, podrías lastimarte…-no había terminado de hablar cuando su hija lo interrumpió

-O algo podría pasarme o perderme en la llanura si!- termino de decir ella

-Que simpática- dijo el rey con sarcasmo

-Haz lo que dice tu padre Kyle- intervino su madre, Sheila

-Si mamá- le contesto

-Y nunca vallas a las lejanías- le dijo su padre más serio

-E-en es-AS tierras solo habitan lo-os fo-orasteros tra-aidores nii-ña creelo- intervino Butters que descendía a la Gran Roca.

-Tiene razón, y nunca debes darles la espalda- concluyo Gerald

-En serio, ¿porque?- pregunto inocentemente la pequeña

-Olvídalo, solo ve a jugar-

-Pero es que…-

-Algún día lo entenderás- le dijo Gerald con una sonrisa

-¡Oye!- le acabo de responder con una sonrisa antes de acercarse y darle un "abrazo" de cariño a su padre quien le correspondió con una cálida sonrisa y dejarla ir

-Y no te alejes del camino que te he indicado- le grito a su hija que ya iba a cierta distancia

-Jaja Gerald ¿ya olvidaste quien era así?- le dijo entre risas la reina

-¿Qué?¿quien?- pregunto Gerald obviamente confundido

-Kyle, Kyle es igual a ti cuando eras cachorro- le contesto mientras le abrazaba con cariño

-Es cierto, estuvimos en peligro en muchas ocasiones- dijo alejando del toque de su amada, a esta respuesta la leona le miro burlonamente con una sonrisa.

Y seguido de eso se abalanzo sobre el –si, los peligros en los que nos metiste- le respondió antes de darle un pequeño beso, -estará bien- le dijo, y se paro para dirigirse al interior de la roca.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Hey Craig, Tweak; vengan aquí- les llamo en un susurro

-¡Buenos días Capitán!- Craig le saludo alegremente, mientras se acercaba junto con Tweak

-Quiero que vigilen a Kyle, le gusta mucho arriesgarse- les dijo al oído

-¡No te preocupes Gerald, la seguiremos como el mal olor a un cerdo!- le contesto

-¡OYE A-ARH!- le contesto mirando enojado su amigo

-Es la dura realidad Tweak acéptalo- se defendió

-Chicos confió en ustedes, el peligro puede estar bajo cualquier roca- les dijo serio antes de retirarse

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A lo lejos se encontraba una pequeña cachorra saltando entre la maleza entretenida, persiguiendo una mariposa

-¡Oye espera! Vuelve acá- decía mientras saltaba para agarrarla -¡Solo quiero jugar!- repetía, hasta que llego a una roca inclinada hacia arriba, donde la mariposa se había detenido. La pequeña al ver esto cambio su sonrisa tierna, por una más "malvada"

-El poderoso cazador ha acorralado a su presa…-decía mientras se preparó y dio un saltó fallando en su intento de atrapar a la mariposa pero en vez de eso se dio cuenta que…

-¡Guau!¡Las lejanías!- exclamó cuando vio a lo lejos tierra desértica -¿Qué habrá allá?-se decía mientras miraba más emocionada

Mientras tanto, una figura se arrastraba entre la maleza… la pequeña no se percataba de su presencia hasta que…

-¡AHHHHHHH…!-

-¡AHHHHHHH…!-

La pequeña retrocedió un paso en falso, y cayó al agua de un pequeño estanque

-DESCUIDA KYLE ¡ARG! EL TIO TWEAK IRA AL RESCATE ¡ARG!-y no terminando de decir eso saltó al agua

-_¿¡Qué le dire!_- se preguntaba Craig, -escucha Gerald la buena noticia es que encontramos a tu hija, la mala es que le cayó un cerdo encima…¿algún problema con eso?- pensaba en una posible excusa

-¿Kyle?¿Kyle?-preguntaba Tweak "sentado" en el agua

-Tweak déjame definir… ¡vigilar a Kyle!- le gritó indirectamente para que se moviera y cuando lo hizo, ella salió a tomar aire rápidamente y con una mirada enojada hacia el cerdo

-LO SIENTO MUCHO ¡ARG! escucha Princesa Kyle eres LA HIJA DE GERALD ¡ARG!, ¿que pasaría si te lastimas?- le recordó preocupado

-Pero…-no termino su frase por que fue interrumpida

-¡Gerald nos mataría!, ¿estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te duele una uña?- preguntaba histérico Craig, tomando su pata

-¡Craig!- grita arrebatándole la "mano" claramente molesta

-Ya me pasó una vez- le contesto el suricato

-Es doloroso ¡ARG!- intervino el cerdo

-Niña, con ese físico deberías alejarte del sol- comento Craig

-¿Serian tan amables de escucharme?-pronunció Kyle más molesta

-ah… ¿dijiste algo princesa?- pregunto prestándole poca atención

-No soy una princesa eso es solo la mitad de lo que soy-

-Y quien ARG! ES LA OTRA MITAD ARG!-

-mmm… yo… ehh…-

-Bien en lo que tu decides nosotros comeremos un bocadillo- Craig chasqueó los dedos y Tweak alzó un tronco donde sacan insectos

-¿Qué es eso?- Kyle pregunto asqueada

-Insectos; que otra cosa ¿quieres?- le ofreció

-¡No! ¡Que horror!-

-No? Tu Tweak ¿gustas?-ofreció Craig

-CLARO ARG!- Tweak tomo uno, pero lo regreso

-LO SIENTO ARG! Yo los prefiero ARG! CRUJIENTES-se disculpó

-Yo los prefiero cremosos- dijo Craig

-NO los crujientes son MEJORES – Replicó Tweak

-¡Cremosos!-

-¡Crujientes!-

-¡Cremosos!-

-¡Crujientes! ARG!-

-¡Si llenan!-

-¡NO LLENAN!-

-¡Si llenan!-

-¡No llenan!-

Y asi comenzaron una discusión acerca de los insectos más sabrosos y más "llenosos", olvidándose de su verdadera tarea vigilar a Kyle, quien aprovecho a escaparse de su vigilancia…

~.~

Kyle recorrió cierta distancia y encontró un tronco que unía el reino su padre y las lejanías; lo cruzó pero al hacerlo se tropezó y se encontró con alguien que cambiaría su vida…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**ANTES QUE NADA ME QUIERO DISCULPAR POR LA TARDANZA T.T MATENME! DX**_

_**Y LES QUERIA AVISAR QUE ESTE FIC LO HARÉ **__**SEMANAL**__**; **__**UN CAPITULO CADA SEMANA**__** O SI ME TARDO MENOS MEJOR XD PARA QUE ME DE TIEMPO DE HACERLO; LES AGRADEZCO SU PACIENCIA Y TIEMPO ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

_**HAGANME SABER SUS OPINIONES Y SUGERENCIAS**_

_**UNA COSA MÁS: **__**¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD A TODOS! **__**PASENSELA BIEN Y DISFRUTEN A SUS AMIGOS DIGANLE A ESA PERSONA QUE LO QUEREN Y (CURSILERIAS ;D)…ETC **_

_**ESTE 14 DE FEBRERO LES MANDO A TODOS MUCHOS BESOS XD**_

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


End file.
